Ayane Nakamura
Ayane Nakamura (born 1988) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An expert soccer player, Ayane is a star forward for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College. Susie Kim was later able to put a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace on Ayane, bringing her under Susie's control. Biography Ayane was born in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan. While Ayane was a child her family immigrated to Santa Maria, California, where she fell in love with American culture, even changing her hair colour to blond at the first opportunity. Due to how young she was when her family moved Ayane's accent is almost entirely American, only a hint of Japanese coming through now and then. Highly athletic, Ayane played a lot of soccer and basket ball in high school but was never really noticed by talent scouts. After graduating from high school Ayane elected to study art at Decker State College. Her Freshman year Ayane managed to make it onto the Lady Raptors as a reserve player, Diane King only recruiting the girl at Glenda Peyton's insistence. Ayane was first roommates with Chrissy Pak but later ended up with Britney Summers who proved to be more on her level. Ayane, as the year went on, became fascinated with sculpting, specifically working with wax. While a capable sketch artist and also showing a talent for work with fabrics is was sculpting that won Ayane's heart the most. During her first year Ayane also befriended Chris Picket before he dropped out. By her second year Ayane had managed to make the B-squad with Brit but felt held back, though Ayane tended to only be at her best when teamed with Britney and the captain of the second team Kat Vaughn. During a visit to UCLA Chrissy and Ayane passed out after drinking and Britney snuck in after they were asleep, getting a good look at them naked. Ayane however had actually remained awake long enough to remember the incident and began holding it over Britney's head. On the way to Salt Lake City for the multi-state championship tournament Ayane was among those stranded in Stillsville, later learning about the Stillsville Camera and being a big fan of freezing people, especially people that annoyed her. Before her third year had begun Ayane was temporarily on athletic suspension for poor grades, but luckily with some help from the camera she was able to win a wax sculpture contest by entering a disguised Chrissy, though originally it was going to be Brit. Ayane was later punished for her actions but having her back on the team did pay off. Later that year the school's cheerleaders tried to steal a mannequin from the wax museum Chris worked at and Ayane teamed with Kat and Julie Vaughn to prank them using the camera. After the night was done Ayane froze Julie and Kat as well as Rachel Xanders for fun, also jealous that Kat had hit it off better with Chris than her. Later in the winter Diane King returned to harass her players and Ayane voted in favor of freezing her with the camera so they could focus on the upcoming tournament. Returning to Stillsville on their way to Salt Lake City, the Raptors spent the night in the town. While Kat, Julie, Mel Donavan and Veronica Parker all decided to use the camera to freeze the Lady Sharks, who'd arrived unexpectedly to also stay in the same hotel, but Ayane stayed out of it when Brit decided she wasn't interested. Opting to instead hang out with some local residents with Sarala Rohit, Brit and Ayane ended up being two of the only people not frozen when the Carters went on another camera rampage. Ayane managed to take charge of the situation, forming a plan to stop the Carters and even encouraging Brit to take advantage of the opportunities presented. A bit of a manipulator, Ayane even convinced Brit to act as a decoy during the take-down with the promise of a kiss. After the Carters were taken down Ayane made a deal with Kat and Mel to let her keep Diane King from then on as a way of saying thank you. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Ayane was frozen while disembarking from a bus alongside Britney Summers. The bus, is happened, had been stopping outside of the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House. Susie Kim took a shine to Ayane and decided to have Angel Mathews secretly place a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace on Ayane's finger while time was still frozen. After time unfroze Ayane ended up under Susie's control, with the plan being to slowly pledge her to join Phi Sigma Delta. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 108 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Light Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34A * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Natsuko Nakamura, Mother Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Britney Summers, also Roommate * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Chris Picket * Tucker Holmes * Nicolette Barbeau * Danica Riley Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Clockwork Revenge Part 2 * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Ayane is based on model/singer Ayumi Hamasaki. * Ayane enjoys frozen people for the artistic elements due to her love for sculpting. * Ayane is of no relation to Takahishi Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors